


One Simple Letter

by Silver_Wraith



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angst, Loneliness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Wraith/pseuds/Silver_Wraith
Summary: But tonight, he had to laugh, he had laugh and sing of love, when the man he loves went away fleeing. He will have a whole life, a life to cry…





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this amazing work, made by king-draws on Tumbr:
> 
> http://king-draws.tumblr.com/post/157670441579/music-heals-the-soul

It was a special day for Bryce. After he started posting covers of songs in his other channel, people started contacting him to be his manager and with the support of most his friends, he accepted to board in this new path of his life and it didn’t take long for a musical fan base to form and after he became a commercial hit people started requesting his presence on the many events any other celebrity would attend to.

And tonight, it was his first live performance to a massive crowd at the Metropolitan Opera House and he made sure to reserve the front row of seats to all his friends on the YouTube community, including Evan, Luke, Jonathan, Marcel, Tyler, Craig, Lui… But it wouldn’t be as special if it wasn’t for the presence of Ryan, the Ohmwrecker, who have always had a special place in his heart ever since they said how they felt to one another.

Bryce couldn’t be more in love with the brunette that helped him build his gaming channel and gave so much support whenever he felt like giving up for all the haters that complained about his laugh or said worse things, which he would rather forget now that he reached the peak of his life. He knew the last months had been busy and it cost the time he and Ryan would normally spend together. But the other always said it was fine and the blond smiled for how understanding his boyfriend could be.

He entered backstage and people showed him where he should go to get himself ready. Once he was inside his dressing-room, he looked at the beautiful bouquet of tulips that were a beautiful shade of purple, his favorite color, that rested against the mirror. Walking towards it, he sat down on the small chair in front of his reflected image and took the flowers in his hand. He smelled their scent and noticed a small envelope fall from between the buds. Taking it off the floor, he looked at the front part where it said it was addressed to him from his lovely boyfriend. Ryan always knew how to make him feel special and it wasn’t different. So, unable to contain his curiosity any longer, the took the letter from inside its packaging and unfolded it, before reading the words and soon recognizing the brunette’s handwriting.

_‘Bryce,_

_It is fair to say that I have never been happier than the time I spent with you. You’re sweet and kind… God only knows how much I love you. But unlike what you’re probably thinking, I’m not here to talk about my love for you, which wouldn’t fit in the small space this paper allows me to write. I’m writing to say I’m leaving. I know I’m a coward for doing that with you through a letter, but I’m not strong enough to say it while looking at your beautiful blue eyes for I know that hurting you like this would probably kill me. So, I decided this would be better for both of us, especially you, now that you have such a bright future ahead of you, when I would be just dragging you down. I’m older than you, and a gaming YouTube channel is not worthy of someone that is now on every radio station of the country, if not the world. I beg you to not contact me after you read this. Our time together would come to an end sooner or later so I thought it would be better to end it like this other than in a week or a couple of months later. You’ll find someone that deserves you, for I myself don’t. Goodbye, Bryce and I truly wish you the best._

_Love,_  
_Ohm’_

Once he reached the bottom of the paper, he reread the farewell he was just said through the letter. It couldn’t be real. His breath quickened and he tried to recall when it happened. Was he so blind to the point of not seeing the end? If he did, he would surely try to avoid. Tears fell onto the piece of paper and over the petals. Tears that burn his eyes that he wanted to hide to cry. Ryan didn't have the right to do that, but it was too late. The brunette had given up on him, on them, and he didn’t think it would ever happen or that it would hurt so bad. There was a knock on the door and one of the producers of the show told him he had five minutes to get on stage. Bryce told him he’d be right out, when deep inside he just wanted to leave and never face the world ever again. But he couldn’t. Most of the spectators were there. They paid a fortune to see him perform and it wasn’t right.

Taking a deep breath, he stood up and lost his balance for a second, having to hold onto the wall, before he walked out of the dressing-room. The bouquet and the letter fell onto the ground, being left behind with every step Bryce took, until he reached the stage, where the red curtain stood between him and the audience. He hoped people wouldn’t notice he had been crying, for tonight he had to laugh and sing, hang a smile over his heart, to masquerade its cries and tears. And soon as the curtains opened he found that the chair on the front row, reserved for the one he loved the most was empty, with only the word Ohm hanging from the backrest. It represents all the emptiness of his universe now without Ryan.

Lost on the stage, with the spotlight putting him in evidence. He was sitting on the floor, with his legs crossed and a guitar across his lap, unable to know how much more he could take the pain. Bryce wanted to scream his sorrow that tears his heart because he would never see him again. He would rather sing to Ryan alone in the audience, instead of having so many people and not have him there. None of the things the fame brought him seemed to mean anything now that he didn’t have the only one he wanted to share them with. But tonight, he had to laugh, he had laugh and sing of love, when the man he loves went away fleeing. He will have a whole life, a life to cry…

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I tried writing angst for once. Had a great source of inspiration so I couldn't let this opportunity go. Sorry if it seems kinda bad. It was my first time doing it. Hope you guys liked anyway!


End file.
